The Rejected Scooby
by Cheddar the Cheese
Summary: A trick of fate causes two young men to switch places and give one the chance to relive another’s life. Just a short little peice to pass the time. rr


Title: The Rejected Scooby  
  
By: Cheddar  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Spoilers: After Buffy series finale and after the Curse of the Black Pearl  
  
Summery: A trick of fate causes two young men to switch places and give one the chance to relive another's life.  
  
As fun as the end of the world had been, Andrew still found himself wanting more excitement... Wait, wrong. Sorry. After the end of the world, Andrew suddenly found himself savoring every moment of peace and quiet he got in a house full of teenage girls. Since leaving the Hellmouth (or what was left of it) the group had set up camp in several different places. Andrew was currently working with Faith and Giles in England outside of Bath and boy was he tired of all the girls running in and out and talking about slaying and... Beep breaths.. deep breaths... let's just say that poor Andrew, the rejected Scooby, needed a vacation. And he was about to get one. Just not the kind he wanted.  
  
It was stormy that night. Andrew was passed out yet he felt like he was being tossed around a great ship. When water began to slosh around his body the young man woke with a start. This wasn't a dream. It was real. He was lying on a drifting bit of wood in the middle of the sea.  
  
With a yet he sat up and promptly slid into the water. Thrashing about, the dim memory of watching Shark week on TV hit him and he tried his best to scramble back on to the drift wood. It took him a minute but he did manage it in the end. And he sat there for a moment wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
With a sigh, he sat back to take stock of the situation. Somehow, he'd managed to find himself on a tiny bit of old wood (broken up ship?) in the middle of some body of salty water (which one?) with the sudden realization that he was twelve years old. Wait. Where did that come from?  
  
But as he sat there and really thought about it, he realized that he had memories of another life here. He was born of William Turner, a merchant, and his mother had recently died. He was on his way to Port Royal where he hoped to meet up with his father when his ship came to port. But where was the ship?  
  
Looking around, he saw it. Or what was left of it. The mast stuck up out of the water as did the hull and stern. It looked as if some one had pushed the mast to hard down and it had all snapped. To top off this horrific sight, the whole thing was awash in flames that smoked heavily on contact with the salt water. A lady's parasol drifted past him slowly like a grim reminder.  
  
There was another raft like his own floating nearby so Andrew paddled over as best he could. There was a person on the raft. Taking the form by the shoulder, Andrew turned it over. It was a woman. Or it had been once. Now her face was black with soot and a dim part of Andrew's mind told him that this had once been the cook's wife. He'd seen her down in the Galley with him a few times when he'd snuck down for some extra food which they happily gave him so he'd go away.  
  
With a horrified cry, Andrew pushed the woman's body away and he watched as she slid off the raft just a bit until she was mostly covered by the water. He was glad to see his own life raft drifting further away from her. Rolling on his back he felt the heavy weight of something pressing down on him beneath his shirt. He pulled out a chain on which hung a gold coin. It looked strange but he knew it was a gift from his father. With a sigh, Andrew settled down further in misery. He was lost in another time and place and all he had were memories of anther's life. It was with a sudden sickening thud that Andrew realized that this boy was supposed to be dead. Both of them.  
  
The memories of his own life and his day at the beach came sharply into focus. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the beach watching the waves roll by and wishing it were warmed so he could get in. Then a roaring sound and a car full of teenagers came tearing at him. They're drunk, he realized a moment too late. Then it was dark and the water was lapping at his sides.  
  
They had switched them. Andrew was given this second chance to live only if he lived it as another person. And too, he realized, he was slowly losing his grip on his old life. with every passing moment, Andrew slipped away and Will took over. And all of it was suddenly too much for Andrew. He passed out once more.  
  
When he would wake, he'd find no memory of Andrew the rejected Scooby. He would only be Will Turner. The boy who should have died and there would be no more ghost stories and no more demons and vampires and skeletons for Andrew. Right?  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
